Return Of A Hero
by Assassincity500
Summary: The Alpha Indigo tournament is a tournament usually held for some of the best trainers in the world, Ash Ketchum, after disappearing for 6 years has finally returned but under a new name, Satoshi Redcross, as he goes through the tournament along with familiar faces and a friend who was there for him throughout his troubles a new danger approaches, what happens when they're attacked
1. Chapter 1 RE-Write

**Here we go, this is an idea I had after I thought of what would happen if, well, maybe Ash disappeared and came back. So, here's the story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for my oc Xavier.  
**

**Character List:**

**Ash, May, Misty, Brock, Dawn,Max, Paul, Drew, Gary, Tracey, Xavier(My OC), Neva(My other OC), Leaf, Red, Yellow, Blue, Cilan, Iris, Trip, Cynthia, Alice(A new OC that I made especially for this story), Ash's friends parents.**

**Hero Gone for so Long**

* * *

Ash looked at the sky as he remembered that fateful day when Team magma showed up in Pallet Town.

**6 years ago,** _Ash had just come back from Losing the Sinnoh league to Takuto, and was getting ready to go to the next region, he got home only to find the house empty, no one was there, not even his mom's trusted pokemon Mr. Mime._

_ Ash heard an explosion and someone screaming outside, he went outside to investigate and found that his mother was lying on the ground bleeding next to her pokemon, and Professor Oak's lab was destroyed, he ran over to his mom but got tackled to the ground by a team magma grunt._

_ "Why, why did you people do this, my mother had nothing to do with you people", "Shut up kid," one of the magma grunts went up to kick him but was tackled by one of Ash's pokemon, it was Sceptile, it used leaf blade to knock out the rest of the grunts and grabbed Ash and his mother getting them out of there._

_ They soon arrived at the Pewter city pokemon center and found the wing with the hospitals for humans, they left Ash's mom there and went to go call the others. The others soon got there and started to ask him what was going on, he answered them telling them about what had happened at Pallet town and he didn't even know if Professor Oak was still alive or not._

_After the doctors had their results they told Ash bad news, his mother wasn't going to make it, she was dying from the fatal bullet wound that one of the grunts gave her._

_ At the funeral Ash was the only one that was able to control his feelings, near the end of the funeral his friends and their families went up to him and told him how sorry they were for his loss._

_ Only a week after the funeral and the parents of Ash's friends came to his house which had surprisingly survived team magma's attack. The parents had asked their kids if Ash had met any bad companies out there and they all told them about their encounters with the notorious team rocket, galactic, magma, and aqua._

_ The parent's went up to him and started to yell at him to stay away from their kids and that he was the reason his mom was dead, they said that if he hadn't decided to play the good guy all the time and go against those organizations his mom would still be alive.  
_

_Ash left without a trace or a counter comment, nothing he just disappeared leaving his friends especially the girls sad, worried, and depressed at his leaving. _

Now, Ash stood there on the top of mt. silver, he had just gotten a letter from Lance who was the only one that he kept in contact with other than his friend Xavier who for some reason was off somewhere again.

The letter was an invitation to the Alpha Indigo Tournament, the letter said 'Dear Mr. Ketchum, we are pleased to announce that you have been asked to join us in the Alpha Indigo Tournament, after all, this tournament is only for the best of trainers, and Lance has told us many things about what you've done over these past few years, and we would be most grateful if you would join us in this competition'.

Now he was wondering if he should go there or not. He brought out all his pokemon that he had with him and asked them " what do you guys think about competing in the Alpha Indigo Tournament" they all looked at him and then nodded their heads, agreeing that they should go.

"All right, let's go," he returned all of his pokemon and noticed someone's presence behind him, "So, you came back Xavier, I thought that you actually left this time".

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you, after all you've been through, especially because of your ex-friends parents, definitely not after that, I just want to know that if your friends are there, will you be able to face them, and most of all, are you going to tell them who you are, after all, the contest does allow fake names, but it only allows those names up until the fourth rounds, and that won't be pretty when they find out about who you really are" Xavier said with worry in his voice.

"Yes, well, i'll just have to be ready when the time comes, that is if they're there, now then, let's go back to pallet and talk to Professor Oak about the Pokemon i'll be using in the competition, by the way Xavier, you'll be calling me Satoshi Redcross whenever we're in public from now on, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand, but what I don't understand is why you chose that name of all names, I mean c'mon man, it's gonna draw attention to you, but you know what, never mind, I don't want to know as to why you want that name and why you chose it, let's just go to Pallet Town now," both trainers called out they're dragon pokemon and started traveling to Pallet Town.

**An hour later after flying to Pallet Town**

As they landed they were given strange looks from all the townsfolk of Pallet Town, it was starting to get on Xavier's nerve, even though he'd been to Pallet Town many times before, no one recognized him at all.

Ash having seen the looks they were getting turned to Xavier and said "Look man, it's ok, they're probably just wondering about why you're here with me, a mysterious figure that none of them have seen before and are wondering why you're with him, that's all, I think".

"That's an interesting suggestion Satoshi, but still, let's just ignore them and get to Prof. Oaks place before they decided to attack me again" he said with concern, looking at Ash, he replied, "Ok then".

When they got to Prof. Oaks Lab they knocked on the door and were greeted by an old professor, "Can I help the two of you with something today?" he asked the two strangers that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Yes, I believe you can, but don't you recognize me, after all you gave me this Pikachu as my starter" said Ash as he pointed at Pikachu who had now appeared on his shoulder.

"Pikachu, I don't remember ever giving anyone a Pikachu as a starter except for-", the professor cut himself off as realization dawned on his face, "A-Ash, is that you?".

Ash didn't have anytime to respond as the old professor pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Xavier looked at the two and decided to stop Oak before he killed Ash, "Um, Professor Oak, I think Ash needs to breath now".

The old professor realized what he was doing and let go of Ash, allowing him to catch his breath, "O-oh, i'm so sorry Ash, it's just that you've been gone for the past few years, and the others and I have missed you, now that I think about it, I have to call them all and tell them that you're back, oh As-" "NO, you can't tell any of them that i've been here, they must not know", he said cutting off the old pokemon professor who now had a shocked expression.

"But Ash, you can't be serious, why would you still try to hide from them even though you've done nothing wrong?" Prof. Oak asked, "Because i'm not ready to let them know that i'm still alive and well, besides, i've been invited to the Alpha Indigo Tournament and have come here to ask you if you could hold on to the pokemon that I won't be using" he replied.

"Wait, you've been invited to the Alpha Indigo Tournament?" asked Prof. Oak, Ash nodded, "Well Ash, you're gonna be found out sooner or later, because Max and Gary were also invited to that very same tournament".

Ash fell face down anime style, then picked himself up, "Whatever force controls this universe sure has some messed up humor", he said, "But I will say this, I can't wait to meet all the others after beating Max or Gary in the Tournament".

"Oh, that's one more thing I needed to mention Ash, when you left all of you're friends got together and started hanging out, including your rival Paul, he seems to have opened up after Dawn started talking to him, well, while i'm getting you're pokemon ready for you to choose why don't you have a gander around the town".

"I think I will Professor, and it's nice that Paul has finally gotten some new friends", he said as he walked out the door to explore Pallet Town. Xavier was just leaning against the door and decided to follow Ash, but was stopped by Prof. Oak, "So, Xavier, how long have you known where he's been?".

"I've known ever since he left, and I didn't tell anyone because he told me not to, I would've told you guys had he not told me his part of the story, now, I have to go catch up with him, seeya later Prof. Oak, oh and by the way, be expecting to see a big battle between Ash and me" and with that Xavier left to follow Ash.

As they were walking through Pallet Town looking at all the shops and places that were there when they heard a scream that sounded like it was coming from the forest, they went to investigate.

When they found the source of the scream they saw a little girl being protected by another girl, bigger than her, from one of Xavier's dragon pokemon, Xavier facepalmed, he brought out his pokeball, "Return, Flygon, you've caused enough problems as it is".

He turned to the two girls, "I'm very sorry for my Flygon's behavior Leaf, and little girl", Leaf immediately reacted to her name being said and asked "Who are you and how do you know my name?".

Xavier and Ash fell facedown anime style and then picked themselves up, Ash started "Well for one, you should recognize me by the Pikachu on my shoulder and him by the Flygon that he just returned".

Leaf's eye's widened at the statement, "Ash, Xavier, is that really the both of you standing in front of me, where have both of you been, and why are you guys just barely returning, your friends have been worried sick about you Ash, i'm gonna have to call them and tell them about this,"Leaf said, "Leaf, under no circumstances can you tell them that Ash has returned, you can tell them that i'm obviously still alive since I talked to them yesterday, but not Ash, he has reasons for staying unknown to the others".

"Oh, ok, I guess I can that is, if you tell me where you guys have been and where you're going now?"she asked, "We've been up on Mt. Silver training our pokemon and have been living up there except for a few adventures that we went on in Orre and Unova and now we're headed to the Alpha Indigo Tournament" Ash answered.

Before Leaf could speak Xavier noticed the little girl and brought a question up, "Leaf, mind telling us who this little girl is, I mean, you didn't go and get pregnant or anything did you?".

Leaf blushed at the question and stuttered trying to find the right words for this situation, "W-well, y-you see, she's um, how do I say this, well, let's start at the fact that I found her out in this forest alone and found out that her parents had died yesterday and then we were attacked by your Flygon leading up to this little embarrassing question of yours".

"Dead!", both Ash and Xavier said shocked, "Well, if you don't mind us asking, what's her name?" Xavier asked. "Her name is Alice," Leaf said, "So, Leaf, what're you gonna do with her?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna bring her with me while i'm with you two of course, i've also been accepted into the tournament, along with Red, Blue, and Yellow, they left me here without telling me thinking that I had gone ahead of them, at least that's what I heard them say" she said.

"Well then, I guess we should get back to Prof. Oaks lab then, to check on whether he has my pokemon ready or not, let's go" Ash said, not noticing that the little girl hadn't said one thing at all.

**10 minutes later at Prof. Oaks Lab**

The four of them arrived at Oaks Lab and were knocking on the door waiting for an answer, someone finally answered the door, and that someone was Tracey.

Ash and the others excluding Alice all froze on the spot as they saw the Pokemon watcher standing in the doorwar confused as to why none of them were speaking.

"Oh, Tracey who's at the door?" said Prof Oak who appeared from behind Tracey, "I have no idea who 2 of them are, but I do know that Leaf and Xavier are with them".

At these words Prof. Oak made a mistake and said, "Oh, hey Xavier, Ash, Leaf and little girl, how are you..." he stopped himself as he realized that he had just given away Ash's identity.

Xavier, Leaf, and Ash glared at Prof. Oak as Tracey absorbed the words that had just been spoken. "Ash, is that really you?" Tracey asked as he saw the pikachu hop on his shoulder, Ash sighed, "Yes, Tracey, it's me, but before you say anything, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about seeing me or anything to do with me, if you do, well, let's just say that you'll be playing a rough game of hide and seek with Xavier, understand", Ash said with a bit of a cold tone.

"I understand Ash, and by the way, if you guys can, would you be so kind as to take me with you to the Alpha Indigo Tournament, it would be a relief especially when I forgot to tell the others that I was going, so um ya" Tracey said.

"Ok, well, Prof. Oak, have you got my pokemon ready for me to chose yet?" Ash asked, "Yes, they're behind the lab right now if you want to go chose which ones you're gonna take with you, what about you Xavier, have you chosen what pokemon you're gonna be using in the tournament?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash went to the back of the lab.

"Yes, i'm going to be using my Unova team, and no one knows that team, so i'll have the advantage over my first opponent, and a bit of an advantage over the other opponents if they don't see what pokemon I use".

"Well, it seems that you're all set Xavier, well, now we'll just have to wait for Ash to finish choosing his pokemon and then you'll be on your way," Oak said, Leaf and Alice looked at Xavier, he noticed them looking and asked Leaf, "What's wrong?" Leaf began, "Well, you see, Alice and I only have one pair of clothes right now, so, I was wondering if you could take us shopping for some new clothes in all, if it's ok with you in all that is".

Xavier was about to respond but was interrupted by Tracey and Ash yelling "NO", Leaf stared at Ash and asked, "Well why not?".

Before either Ash or Tracey could respond Xavier replied to Leaf, "Don't mind them Leaf, they don't like the idea of having to take a girl to a store or a mall and wait for them to finish, I on the other hand don't care, so i'd gladly go if these two don't want to", he said not noticing Ash and Tracey about to jump him.

Leaf yelled "Ash, Tracey, don't you dare attack Xavier for being a gentlemen, and that's very nice of you Xavier, let's get going, we'll meet you guys on the island for the tournament then, ok,".

And so Xavier was taken to the mall to help Leaf and Alice shop for some new clothes, while Ash and Tracey embarked on a journey to get to the Alpha Indigo Tournament.

* * *

**Reading this chapter over, I realized that I ended up writing stuff that I never thought I could think of and would ever write, hope you guys liked the re-write of the first chapter, seeya.**


	2. Chapter 2 The most familiar faces of all

**Everything is a lie, And now back to the fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own my Oc's used in this.**

**Return of A Hero  
**

******I need to mention one thing though, Harley is also in this fanfic, along with Hilbert and Hilda, and Bianca, Lucy, Holly, Sabrina, Barry,Anabel, Lucas,Erika, Hareta, Mitsumi, Barry, Meowth, Jessie, James, Misty's Sisters, Ash's ex-friends parents, so um, yeah, forgot to mention that in chapter one.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon except for my OC's.**

* * *

**With Ash's ex-friends**

May, Misty, Brock, Max, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Gary were on a ferry heading toward the Alpha Indigo Tournament and man, were Max and Gary bragging about how they got accepted into the tournament.

Dawn turned toward Gary and Max and said, "Shut up you idiots, it's bad enough that you guys got invited to this tournament in the first place but it's even worse that you guys are bragging about some stupid tournament".

Max and Gary went silent as they saw the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement, and Max decided to say something without thinking about it.

"I don't get why you guys get mad at us when you never got mad at Ash for being the way that we're being", said Max immediately regretting his words as he saw May, Misty, and Dawn all run away with tears in their eyes at the mention of Ash's name, he looked around at the others and saw them glaring at him, even Gary was glaring at him.

Brock was the first to speak, "Max, you better go and apologize to the girls right now, you know you shouldn't mention his name around the girls especially when they miss him more than any of us".

Max ran away from the others to go and apologize to the three girls while the guys started up a conversation between each other on what they were going to do when they got there.

**With May, Dawn, and Misty**

"I can't believe your brother would mention him, May," said Dawn, "I know, I can't believe it either, but you know what, we shouldn't be acting like this, we should be happy for the two of them instead of letting the others see us get down like this, right Misty?".

"Yeah, let's go back and hit Max with my wooden mallet first though, it should teach him a lesson on what he mentions to us when he talks to us", at this the girls all agreed, little did Max know that he was walking into a world of pain when he saw them.

"Hey girls, I wanted to say sorry for- um, girls, what's with the mallet, girls, why are you coming closer with that thing, c'mon, guys, it's not like I did anything I didn't regret, i'm very sorry and i'll never-ack", he was cut off as he was being pounded on by the three girls.

**An hour later with the group**

The guys in the group all stared at Max with his bruises all over his body and the girls who had a very ominous and creepy aura coming off of them, which scared the boys into not asking what happened.

**With Ash and Tracey **

"Hey Ash, why is it that you never came back to us, in fact, why did you leave in the first place?" the pokemon watcher asked as they were traveling on a plane to the tournament.

"Well for one, i'm not gonna tell you, and two, i'll tell you when the others find out about me, ok?", Ash replied, "That's fine with me, but there's still one thing bugging me".

"What is it Tracey?" Ash asked, "Well, why didn't we just have Mewtwo teleport us there," Tracey asked, Ash turned away from Tracey feeling embarrassed that he didn't think of using Mewtwo to get them there.

"I don't know," Ash said quietly but wasn't unheard by the pokemon watcher, "Well, why not have him teleport us right now, I mean, he is outside the plane right now isn't he?".

"..." Ash said nothing to Tracey but communicated with Mewtwo using his aura, repeating everything that Tracey had just said, and then, along with everything they had taken, they were teleported to the tournament.

**Back with Xavier, Leaf, and Alice**

They were walking out of the mall when Xavier called out his Alakazam, "Leaf, Alice, we're going to teleport to the tournament unlike what Ash and Tracey decided to do, that ok?" he asked.

Both of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, not seeing the problem in teleporting, "Ok, Alakazam, teleport us to Frex Island, in front of the Alpha Indigo Tournament," he ordered the pokemon, "Alakazam!" the pokemon yelled teleporting them there.

**Now with Ash, Xavier, Tracey, Leaf, Alice, and the others that were on the ferry.**

They had all teleported there and arrived at the same time as the ferry that was carrying all the trainers arrived, so all the trainers saw the five of them appear out of nowhere and wanted to battle them right then and now, but decided against it because they saw Xavier glaring in their direction.

May, Misty, Brock, Max, Dawn, Paul, Drew, and Gary were looking at Xavier, Leaf, Ash, Tracey and Alice in shock when they had seen them materialize out of nowhere, and then they noticed that there were two people in the group that they didn't know.

The group ran up to Ash, Xavier, Tracey, Leaf, and Alice who hid behind Leaf, afraid of the newcomers, "Hey Xavier, Leaf, would you kindly introduce these two people that are with you to us?" Dawn asked.

Xavier didn't see the problem with that, "Well for one, this man's name is Satoshi Redcross, and this little girl is Alice Redcross, Satoshi's step-sister who is extremely shy around others," Xavier said without the others glaring at him because he had gone over this plan with all of them including Alice who agreed with being Satoshi's sister as she already saw him as a brother but she still didn't talk that much.

That explanation got an 'oh' from everybody in the opposite group, "Anyway, i'm guessing you guys are here to compete as well?" Xavier asked the group, May answered the question, "No, we're here to cheer Max, Gary, and Paul who just barely decided to tell all of us that he got an invite as well,".

Ash spoke, "So, Xavier, you going to introduce Alice and me to your friends here?", the girls melting at the sound of his voice.

Xavier stared at the girls for a few seconds before saying, "Why of course, this is Dawn, May, Misty, Max, Gary, Paul, Drew, and Brock," he said as he pointed out each one of them.

They all took their turns shaking hands with Ash before their parents arrived on the scene, along with Red, Yellow, and Blue.

Xavier and Ash glared at the parents confusing everyone there, including Leaf, Alice, and, Tracey, "Satoshi, if you don't mind I think you should go and take Leaf, Alice, and Tracey and go book us a few rooms for us to stay in for the tournament in all," it was more of a command coming from Xavier's mouth but Ash listened and took the others to book their rooms.

The Parents glared at Xavier, and then the group that was walking away from the scene, "So, Xavier, you aren't going to introduce us to the young man and little girl that just took off with Leaf?" asked Johanna, "The young man that you're referring to is called Satoshi Redcross, and the little girl is his sister Alice Redcross, now, I have to go and make sure they don't make a mistake on the rooms, goodbye", Xavier immediately responded.

The parents continued to glare at Xavier as he walked off after his group to make sure about the rooms. Before Xavier had the chance to catch up with Ash and the others he was tackled to the ground by someone.

This person, was none other than Iris, "Hey there Xavier, you enjoy my tackle?", she questioned, Xavier struggled to get up with her still on his back, "No, not really, now can you get off of me Iris, you'd be doing me a favor".

Iris looked disappointed at his answer but got off of him anyway, "Oh well, what can you do, so, Xavier, have you seen Cilan anywhere around here, we got separated when we were getting off of the ferry and I saw you so I thought that you might have seen him, hahahahaaaaa...".

Xavier wore a look that said 'what the hell' on his face, he then said "No Iris, I haven't seen him, but I think that maybe Satoshi, Leaf, Tracey and Alice might have".

Iris looked confused, before she could say anything he held his hand up, "I'll introduce you to them right now, after we find them inside the tournaments hotel that is".

"Ok, let's go Xavier," yelled Iris as she ran into the tournaments hotel followed closely by Xavier, leaving the other group(excluding Red, Yellow, and Blue) dumbfounded, Brock looked at the others, "C'mon guys, let's go catch up with them so we can also get our rooms" said the pokemon breeder.

**Back with Xavier, Iris, Cilan, Ash, Tracey, Leaf, and Alice **

Ash was getting them all rooms when Iris tackled Ash, "Hey A-", "Iris, that's not his name, i'll explain later, but for now you'll call him Satoshi Redcross, understand".

Little did he know that Ash's ex-friends and parents were standing right behind him when he said that little sentence. "What's this about calling him Satoshi Redcross instead of something else?" Misty questioned.

Xavier froze and didn't move until Iris knocked him out of his shocked state by kicking him down there(You know exactly where I mean). "Agh, dammit Iris, why do you always take that approach when I freeze like that, it gets annoying," he turned to look at Ash who had just ignored the present events and was asking for the rooms for them.

Dawn picked Xavier up, "So, Xavier, are you going to answer Misty, or are we going to have to force it out of you?", Xavier may not have been frightened by many things, but a woman's wrath was certainly something to be afraid of.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't tell you that, as it would be invading Satoshi's personal life, in fact, why don't you ask him that instead of me?" he questioned, Dawn turned toward Ash only to get a glare and a "NO" in return.

"Ok then, well, we'll find out sooner or later Satoshi, i'll stalk you if I have to," both Xavier and Ash stared at dawn creeped out, "Dawn, like, why the hell would you stalk him just for that, Oh my god, you scare me sometimes you know that".

"I know that, Xavier" she said putting on a creepy look, "Satoshi, did you get us our rooms?", "Yes, I did, Xavier, well the, c'mon, let's go to the rooms so that we don't have to listen to these people, oh and, Red, Yellow, Blue, I booked rooms for you guys to, so you should come with us".

The group left leaving Ash's ex-friends and parents standing there until Misty spoke up, "C'mon guys, we should get our rooms and then call it a night, we all need our rest, especially Max, Paul, and Gary", at this statement the whole group nodded.

As the group got their rooms a few new faces entered the lobby.

**With Xavier and his group. **

They all got to their rooms, Ash having got separate rooms for the girls to share, and rooms for the guys to share, Xavier turned toward Leaf who was blushing before they got there, thinking that both genders would be sharing rooms together.

Xavier had just stared at her after she explained the situation that she thought they'd be in while Ash also blushed from the explanation. "Really Leaf, you'd think you'd be able to control yourself, but I guess not, oh and can someone explain to me why we're all calling Ash, Satoshi, and why we couldn't find Cilan?" Iris questioned them.

"Well for one Iris, Cilan is standing right behind you," Iris turned around and jumped on top of Cilan as soon as she saw him, "And two, Ash doesn't want to be found out by his ex-friends that he's here, he doesn't want to hurt them by letting them know that he's alive, and also, we'll have to start calling him Satoshi until I can figure out how to stop Dawn from starting to stalk him, but luckily she isn't here right now, otherwise, i'd be dead because of Satoshi".

Iris, Cilan, Red, Yellow, and Blue all stared at Xavier, soaking in the words that he had just spoke, Cilan was the first to speak, "Well, that seems easy enough, but one thing first though, where's Hilda and Hilbert, weren't they supposed to be here by now?" he questioned.

Xavier stared at him until he realized something, "Oh, oh this is bad i'll be back, Alakazam, come on out, teleport me to Hilbert's and Hilda's house right now".

The group just stared dumbfounded as he disappeared along with Alakazam, Ash decided to explain, "Well, you see, this is the situation, Xavier forgot to go and get them and teleport them here, so yeah, he's gonna be in trouble when White finds out that he forgot about them, now then, let's all go to our own rooms, including the ones that we're sharing and get some rest so that we don't have to put up with listening to Hilbert and Hilda yell at Xavier," the whole group agreed.

Soon they were in their beds and were sleeping peacefully until they heard, "XAVIER, don't you ever forget to pick us up again, do you hear me, I will rip you in half the next time you forget about us, understand," they all sweatdropped as they heard the threat.

* * *

**And that's the chapter, hope you guys liked it, I worked on this chapter this whole day and finally finished it, so, now we have a few new faces, if you guys want to chose what pokemon the characters should use then either PM me or leave the information in a review.**

**Seeya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh, Alice

**Hey guys, it's me Assassincity500 here, i'm just here bringing you another lovely chapter of Return Of A Hero, I really need to get my priorities straight when it comes to writing this fanfic, I've decided to add quite a few more characters into this fanfic other than the ones that i've mentioned in the other 2 chapters, I must be crazy to be doing this, now then let's move on to the disclaimer and then the fanfic:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of it's characters, I only own my O.C, and he is forever mine.**

* * *

**With Misty, May, and Dawn **

May and Misty looked at Dawn, "So, Dawn, are you really gonna stalk Satoshi just because he won't tell you his real name, I mean, he obviously had a reason for not telling any of us," "Well Misty, I don't care if he has a reason or not, i'll find out what his real name is whether he likes it or not!".

Misty was about to speak up but was cut off by "XAVIER, don't you ever forget to pick us up again, do you hear me, I will rip you in half the next time you forget about us, understand!".

After hearing this the three girls went to go and investigate who it was that was yelling at Xavier for not picking them up, they soon found Xavier running from a certain Unova trainer.

Xavier saw the three girls and went behind them hoping that they would stop Hilda's rage, seeing him hide behind those three she stopped, "Xavier, are you really gonna hide behind those three," she said confusing the already confused girls even more, before Xavier could reply May spoke up, "Um, Xavier, mind telling us what's going on?".

"Well, for one Hilda's mad that I forgot to pick her and Hilbert up from Unova and now she's chasing me, and when I saw you three I was hoping you could calm her down for me, because she doesn't seem to listen to a word that i'm saying".The three girls stared at Xavier then turned their attention to the Unova trainer and just walked back to their room allowing Hilda to catch Xavier

**The next day with Xavier, Ash, Leaf, and Alice **

Ash, Leaf, and Alice all stared at Xavier as they saw him hanging upside down in a sleeping bag from a tree, "So, can one of you three help me out of this?", he asked as they stared at him, they then left to go eat, leaving Xavier hanging in the tree waiting for someone to help him down.

As he waited for someone to help him he thought out which of his pokemon he should use, he did bring all of his pokemon with him in a separate bag after all.

He looked around and saw the three girls that had betrayed him last night and their group, he yelled out to them, "Hey, hey guys, can you help me please, i'm kinda stuck here and I need to get to a match in a little while, so I would really appreciate it if you would help me".

The group looked at him and most of them left leaving him, Brock, and Paul there staring at each other, "*sigh* fine Xavier, but you better be ready for more punishment from Hilda, May and the girls told us what happened," he said seeing the confused look Xavier had on.

"Oh, well, just get me down from here, if I have to then i'll just hide from her for the rest of the day, now then, can we get back to letting me down from here?" he questioned.

**With Ash and the rest of his group excluding Xavier**

They all stared at Hilda who had an innocent face on when they had started asking why Xavier was in a tree, "Well, i'm not gonna say why, he has, annoyed me for the last time, ok, and if anyone feels like asking me about this incident even further you'll be in a world of pain, ok?" she asked still keeping an innocent look on her face.

Everyone in the group sweatdropped at her comment/threat. "So, Satoshi, who are you going against in your first match?" Hilda asked, "I'm going up against Paul Shinji it seems, I guess he won't be too happy to lose against me".

"WHAT!" was the next thing they heard as they saw Max running toward them after he heard what Ash had said, "You're facing Paul for your first match, man, and I was hoping to fight Paul for my first match, but I guess i'll fight him later on in the tournament", the whole group glared at Max because of his little comment.

"Are you really calling Satoshi weak, Max?", Xavier asked as he walked in behind Max, "Well, I guess I am since he's gonna be fighting Paul in all, and there's no way that he'll be able to beat him".

"You know Max, how is it that you know that Satoshi will lose against Paul for sure, you never know who might win, I mean, they might even end up getting a tie", Xavier replied.

"But, but, there's no way that he'll be able to beat Paul, he's just too strong to be beaten by some stranger that only you and these randoms know", at this statement Xavier picked Max up by the collar of his shirt, "You know Max, how about you come and watch Satoshi's match then, huh, that is, if your match isn't at the same time and he'll prove that his pokemon are good enough to beat Paul's pokemon".

"Ok, I will, when's his match though?", asked Max, "It's in an hour", Ash replied, "Ok, I can make it, mine is in five hours, when's your match Xavier and do you mind putting me down?" Max questioned.

Xavier put him down, "Well mine's about to start in a few minutes and it should be done in a few minutes, I don't know who i'm facing but it ought to be fun to wipe them out in a pokemon battle", he said, "Now then, I need to get going, and you Hilda, don't ever hang me from a tree in a sleeping bag ever again, it isn't funny", he yelled at her as he walked towards the stadium that he'd be fighting in.

"So, Max, are you gonna go and watch Xavier's match then?", Red asked "Sure and the others might be able to come too if Gary doesn't have a match right now, but what about you guys, don't you have any matches today?" Max questioned.

"Red was the only one to speak up, "I'm the only one other than Satoshi and Xavier that has a match today, it's in a few hours and i'm going up against that friend of yours, Gary was his name I believe," at this sentence Max paled.

"Well guys, I gotta go and tell the others about the matches and stuff so seeya", Max said in a hurry running to the other group.

**With Xavier at his match **

The referee stood on a podium about a few feet away from the field, Xavier was the first to notice that there were only a couple of people in the stands watching him and his opponent about to battle, and those people were Ash and his group along with Max and his group.

Xavier was about to wave to the others when the referee said, "Will the trainers step forward," he paused letting the two trainers come forward to their positions, "In the red corner we have Xavier of Pallet Town and in the Green corner we have Cheren of Nuvema Town, this will be a one on one pokemon battle with trainers only using three pokemon this match!" the referee said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Xavier, haven't seen you in awhile, so, how's Satoshi, and are you ready to lose to me?" Cheren questioned, "He's doing just fine Cheren, and don't think that i'll lose this so easily, but it looks like this match won't be going as fast as I would've liked it to, oh well", he replied.

"Trainers, send out your pokemon and begin the battle,", the referee said, both trainers pulled out their first pokeball and called them out, "Come on out Stoutland," Cheren yelled out, "Come on out Emboar", on the field now stood both trainers pokemon, both trainers staring at each other.

"Stoutland use take down", Cheren called out, "Emboar dodge and then use Hammer Arm," Xavier countered, right before Stoutlands attack could land Emboar jumped out of the way and then hit Stoutland on the back with Hammer Arm causing Stoutland to fall down.

"Stoutland, if you can get up then get up and use Ice Fang," Cheren yelled out, Stoutland got up and ran towards Emboar once more, "Emboar, counter using Flamethrower," Xavier said calmly.

Emboar listened to it's trainers commands and countered Stoutlands Ice Fang with his Flamethrower and not only did it block the attack it knocked Stoutland out.

"Stoutland is out of the battle, the winner of this round is Emboar," the referee called out as Cheren returned his pokemon, "You did good Stoutland, now come on out, Simipour," Cheren called out.

**With the others in the stands**

All of them excluding Ash's group were amazed at how Xavier handled the first round with only 2 attacks, they all looked towards Ash, "Hey Satoshi, how come Xavier isn't switching out his Emboar for another pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Because he's beaten water pokemon with Emboar before, and I think he might be confident that Emboar will be able to beat Cheren's Simipour with his Emboar, which I think is a bold move, I would think his Leavany or Maractus to be able to handle the job, but he might be making a smart move keeping his pokemon in, that is, if he's planning to do what I think he's doing".

The group didn't bother asking what he meant so they turned their attention back to Xavier to hear Cheren order Simipour.

"Simipour use rock slide," Cheren ordered, "Emboar dodge it then use Smog," Xavier called out, as the rock slide missed its target Emboar launched a poisonous gas at Simipour, Simipour wasn't able to dodge it due to Emboar spreading it around Simipours side of the field, as the smog cleared you could see Simipour there lying on the ground fainted.

"Simipour return," Cheren was about to pull out his next pokemon but decided against it, "You know what Xavier, you've obviously won this match, I mean, I couldn't even take out your fire pokemon with my water pokemon, so what i'm saying is that I forfeit this match", Cheren said.

"The winner of this match due to forfeit is Xavier of Pallet Town" the referee announced, Ash's group was the only group that wasn't stunned at what had happened.

Max's group turned toward Ash's group to see them unfazed at the quick and short battles, "Wait, wait, wait, how can none of you be unfazed at how Xavier beat that Cheren guy without losing a single pokemon or taking a hit, it's amazing, you have to admit that at least," Max said.

Ash's group said nothing, stood up, and then climbed over the short barrier blocking the field and walked up to Xavier each of them congratulating him, Max and the others all stared at them as they were ignored, even the parents were at a loss for words, "Well, that's just rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you isn't it Norman?", "I would think so Johanna, but maybe they're trying to hide something from us, I mean, didn't you see some of them giving us parents some bad looks?".

"I sure did, maybe we should go meet them at the entrance to Xavier's trainer preparation room so that we can have a little talk with them", Johanna said earning a nod from the rest of the parents, who were ignored by the kids who were already making their way down to Xavier and the others.

"So, Xavier, why is it that you didn't use Emboar's thunder punch when he was going up against Cheren's Simipour?" Ash questioned, "Well, for one, I wanted to see if I could beat a water pokemon without having to use a move that's strong against water types, but I guess smog ended up being more powerful than I expected it to be, hahahaaaa...".

They all stared at him until Ash spoke up, "So, what do we do now, I still have about forty minutes until my match, so I guess we all have free time right now, so, once again, what do we do until then?" he questioned.

Before anyone could respond to his question Xavier's stomach growled causing him to back away slowly in embarrassment, "Well, I know one thing, i'm getting some food, you guys can do whatever you want to," he started to leave but was quickly joined by everyone else, as they had also forgotten to eat earlier.

They walked through the door to go and get some food but were quickly stopped by both Max's group and their families, Xavier started to speak but was cut off by Norman holding up his hand.

"First off, before we let you go and let our kids talk to you we want to ask your friends here some questions" Norman quickly said, Xavier saw nothing wrong with that and nodded his head, but he hoped that they wouldn't ask anything about Ash.

"Ok, first off, I know you kids wanted to congratulate your friend on his victory but that was very rude of you to ignore our kids and for others siblings, and another thing, why was it that you were giving us parents those bad looks of yours, and last but not least, what's Satoshi's real name?" he questioned.

Xavier and his group all tensed at that last question, Ash spoke up, "Well for the first question, we didn't hear you is all, the second one is about what you've done in your past that makes us sick, and that last one will be answered when the fourth rounds are being held, and you'll be surprised at who I really am, especially you parents and siblings".

With that Ash and the others left leaving the parents and the kids wondering what Satoshi was talking about, Gary was the only one that bothered to follow them to the food area and walk up to them.

Xavier was the first to notice Gary, "So, Gary what brings you hear, and don't worry, you can ask whatever you want since I can tell you that none of the others followed you here, otherwise Satoshi and I would sense their aura, now then, what is it that you want to ask, that is why you followed us after all, but first, sit down with us and order something, don't worry it's on Satoshi and me", Xavier said.

Gary quickly sat down and looked from Satoshi to Xavier, "Well, what I wanted to ask was, why the secrecy Ash Ketchum?" Gary questioned stunning the whole group, Red spoke up, "How is it that you knew who he really was?".

"Well, obviously I know Ash's middle name out of nowhere, his full name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Xavier immediately glared at Ash, "I thought you told me that it wasn't your middle name?" he questioned, "Yes, well about that, um, how do I say this, I didn't want you to know that I had a weird middle name like that" Ash said as he sunk in his seat.

"Oh, well, but Gary, we need you to keep your involvement in knowing about Ash a secret or else you'll be facing all of us in a battle, and I don't mean a pokemon battle, if you know what I mean?" Xavier said/asked, "Ok, I guess I will, but you know Ash, you'll have to face them sometime if you make it to the fourth rounds,".

"Yes, I know that, but that's only if I make it to the fourth rounds, who knows, maybe Xavier will knock me out of the tournament before the third rounds end, by the way Leaf, i've been wanting to ask you this but haven't had the time to, why is it that Alice rarely talks?" he questioned earning the whole groups attention.

"Oh, that's because she's shy around people, but she seems to talk a lot whenever she's alone with me, isn't that right Alice", Alice in question nodded her head trying to ignore the attention everyone was now giving her. The food they had ordered arrived and then they ate.

When they finished eating they noticed that it was almost time for Ash's match, "Well Ashy-boy, we should all hurry so that we can make it to your match, especially since it's your match, I want to see how much you've improved, and how you'll handle Paul". Gary said before leaving to go and catch up with his original group that he'd been with before.

**With Ash at his match **

Both Ash and Paul looked into each others eyes as they walked onto the field, "This will be a 1v1 pokemon battle with both trainers using only three pokemon between Paul Shinji of Veilstone City and Satoshi Redcross of Pallet Town" the referee shouted.

When they heard that Satoshi was from Pallet Town their eyes widened, they had to ask him about Ash now that they knew that he was from Pallet Town, that was, after the battle.

"Trainers, call out your pokemon", the referee said, "Come on Pikachu, let's finish this," Ash called out, "Stand by for battle Torterra," Paul said, "Let the battle, begin", the referee said.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered, "Pikachu dodge and then use Iron Tail", Ash said, Pikachu tried to dodge but was hit by the attack anyway, Pikachu got up and started running towards Paul's Torterra, it's tail started glowing and it jumped by it failed to make contact with Torterra as it dodged at the last second.

"I see that your Torterra's speed is considerably great, but not enough to outrun Pikachu's Volt tackle," Ash said as lightning volts started surrounding Pikachu, Pikachu ran straight at Torterra, "Torterra counter with Frenzy plant," before Pikachu could get hit he disappeared and reappeared behind Torterra landing a direct hit and paralyzing him.

"Torterra, move, you gotta move before they can attack aga-" "Too late Paul, Pikachu use Iron tail to finish this," Pikachu began running at Torterra again this time landing the hit, Torterra fainted as he was hit, "Torterra is unable to battle, this round goes to Satoshi's Pikachu".

"Torterra return, come on out, Frosslass," Frosslass came out at her name being called, "Frosslass, use Ice Beam," Pikachu attempted to dodge it but his left leg got struck by the beam but was luckily not frozen, "Pikachu, use Electro Ball," Pikachu gathered up his electrical energy and released some of it in a large electrical ball shaped attack.

"Frosslass counter it with Ice Beam and then use Ice Shard", Frosslass obeyed, attempted to counter the electro ball but the counter failed as the electro ball still moved towards her and hit her directly on the face, knocking her out.

"Frosslass is unable to battle, this round goes to Satoshi's Pikachu," the referee announced, "Ok, well, I still have one pokemon, and it might just save me from this position, come on out, Aggron," Paul called out.

"Pikachu return, come on out, Charizard," Ash decided to bring him out, "Use flamethrower and then submission," Ash ordered, "Aggron counter with Ice Beam, and then attack with metal claw," Paul thought he had a chance with this little combo, he was wrong.

As soon as the Ice Beam made contact with the Flamethrower it was pushed back, "Aggron, continue to use Ice beam to try and push it back," Paul ordered, "You know Paul, I would think you to be able to think about what I could use right now," Ash said, "Huh?" Paul said with a confused look realization dawning on him as he remembered one of the moves most dragon types used, Giga Impact.

"Charizard, use Flame Impact," he yelled out as Charizard began to release flames while charging at Aggron, by the time it hit it's target it had flames blazing around it and it made contact, knocking Aggron out. "Aggron is unable to battle, Trainer Paul is out of pokemon, the winner of this match is Satoshi Redcross of Pallet Town".

**Both groups in the stands **

Both of the groups had stayed quiet as they watched the quick battle go by occasionally asking Xavier to explain somethings, Brock turned his attention to Xavier who had stood up to go and congratulate Ash and asked, "Xavier, what was that move he had Charizard make, Flame Impact or something I think?".

"Well Brock, that's Satoshi's special combination of Flamethrower and Giga Impact, he taught it to Charizard because he thought it would do him some good to mix damage on top of damage, and it seems that his decision to use it to beat Aggron was right," earning an "Oh" from the opposite group, "Well then, shall we go and greet Satoshi guys?" he directed the question to the group he was with, they all nodded their heads, "by the way Gary, I can't wait to see your battle against Red".

With that Xavier and his group left to go and meet Ash. Max stood there staring at Paul, shocked that he had actually lost without taking even a single pokemon of Satoshi's out, he turned to the rest of his group and saw that they were all staring at him with worry, what would happen if he was pit up against one of Xavier's group members, if both Xavier and Satoshi were that good, then how good were the others, he didn't even know who he'd be fighting today in a few hours, it could be anyone.

"Cheer up Max, it's not like you don't have a chance against them, I mean, we don't know how strong their other pokemon are, you might be able to take them down if you use the right strategy," Brock said trying to cheer up the hoenn trainer.

**Back with Ash and Paul **

Paul walked up to him and shook his hand, and left as he noticed Ash's group coming towards them, "Satoshi, that was amazing, you have to help me train sometime," Iris said.

"Hm, that could be arranged," Ash replied, Xavier and leaf were about to say something but were interrupted by the other groups parents once again coming for questions.

"So, Satoshi, you put up quite a fight out there," Caroline said ignoring the glares she was given by the others, "Our kids are wondering something and we wanted to ask you this first, do you know anything about Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

Xavier stepped up, "We all know everything about Ash Ketchum, even the details about your meeting with him, now I suggest that you leave now before Satoshi or I do any-" he was interrupted as he heard Alice sniffling a bit, he turned around and could see her on the verge of tears, and he realized why.

"Leaf, help me with Alice, we're gonna need to calm her down, but first we should get her to the room, and you parents sho-" he was once again interrupted this time by Alice bursting out in tears.

The parents were all shocked that this little girl was crying, the group knew why but the parents didn't, "Guys, Leaf and I will catch up with you after we've calmed Alice down at the hotel, you should go and do something fun or something" he said.

When he turned to tell the parents to leave he saw that they were already gone, "Well then, Alice, calm down honey, it's ok, it's ok, cry it out as much as you need to, but calm down a little so that we can get back to the hotel, ok sweetheart," Xavier said in a fatherly tone.

Alice calmed down a little bit and had stopped crying by now, but was still sniffling, Leaf was amazed at how quickly he was able to calm Alice down, "Wow, Xavier, how are you able to do that, I could barely stop her from crying before, and then I see you stop her in just a few seconds", "That's because I know how it feels to be without a parent, I grew up learning how to handle stuff like this and made sure that if I ever had a kid that i'd know how to keep them calm in case something like that happened to them, it's a good thing too, it seems to have calmed her down and put her to sleep too", he said.

Both Xavier and Leaf stared at Alice as she slept in Xavier's arms, carefully Xavier stood up and carried her back to the hotel with Leaf following closely behind.

"So, Xavier, what did you think about Ash's fight?" she asked, "I thought that he's trained his pokemon well, i'm not so sure that I could beat him anymore after seeing that battle of his, who knows, we'll find out when and if I fight him" he responded. They arrived at the hotel and Xavier fished out the room keys, unlocked the door, and lay Alice down on the bed and sat down.

Leaf just stood there staring at Xavier as he sat there deep in thought, "So, Xavier, can you teach me how to act the way you were acting right now towards Alice in a parenting way in all?", she asked snapping Xavier out of his train of thought.

"Oh, yes, I can, when would you like me to teach you?" he questioned, "How about this Saturday after your next match?" she replied, "Ok then, so Leaf, how do you think Ash's friends and families are gonna react when they find out about him?" he asked.

"I think that his friends might hug him to death and their families might try to force him away just like last time, but then again, who knows, things could've changed since then, their parents might not blame Ash for the stuff that happened anymore and might actually feel sorry, I mean, you saw the sad looks they all had on when we mentioned the meeting to them, they might regret what they did and are probably looking for redemption or something", Leaf answered.

"I see, well, that's one possibility, but then there are many other scenarios that i'm running through my head right now, like, what happens if the kids themselves don't trust Ash when they find out about him, we just won't know until he either reveals who he really is, or they find out about him during the fourth rounds", he explained.

"Oh well, let's get some rest while we're here, we can't exactly leave Alice here alone can we, especially after an idea just ran through my head," "Oh, and what would this idea be Xavier?", "I was planning on adopting her, I don't know, that way she won't be without some type of parents, besides, I know a place around here that approves of adoptions, so that should work in all, I just don't know what the others will think, of course, i'll need the rest of the groups help taking care of her while i'm here at the tournament, but you know what, all's well that ends well, right, Lea-" he was cut off by Leafs finger touching his lips.

"I would've never taken you for the parental type Xavier, but then again, i've been wrong before," "Oh, and what exactly have you been wrong about Leaf?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been lying to myself about who it is I like, and you know, after spending time with a certain trainer who has surprised me countless amounts of times before, I think I know who it is that i've fallen for," Xavier knew what was coming next, he knew that she was going to say Ash, which hurt a little, "But you know what, I don't even know how to tell him", she said.

"I think you should just go ahead and tell the guy that you like him, kiss him or something, I dunno, i'm not very good at that stuff either Leaf", he said, "Ok, then, Xavier," she went quiet as she leaned in towards his face, surprising Xavier when their lips met in a kiss.

**Back with Ash and all the others **

Misty walked up to Ash, "Hey, Satoshi, where' s Xavier, Leaf and that little girl that was with you guys?" she asked, "They're back at the hotel calming Alice down because she burst into tears after hearing the words parents come from Xavier's mouth".

Misty and the group of friends stood there confused, "What do you mean Satoshi?", "Well, Misty, you see, when Xavier and I first met Alice it was when Xavier had to stop his Flygon from attacking Leaf and Alice, we asked Leaf about Alice and found out that her parents were dead, and you can imagine what that can do to an 8 year old girl", he said as his voice shook.

The whole group stood there silent imagining what the little girl was going through, "Xavier seemed to be able to calm her down though, because we saw him come out of the preparation room carrying Alice asleep in his arms,", he said.

The group of friends decided to change the subject, "So, Satoshi, the whole group was wondering if we could hang out with you guys to hopefully avoid our families who are getting on our nerves".

"Fine with me, but i'm not sure about the others, you guys ok with them hanging out with us?" Ash asked his group, they all nodded their heads and immediately started up a conversation with each of the different people in Ash's ex-friends group, Ash sweatdropped at the sudden eagerness at talking.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, "Pika pi,", "Yes Pikachu, it seems to have gotten lively quite fast alright, now then shall we head to the hotel to get some rest?" he asked Pikachu, "Chu, Pi," Pikachu said in agreement, the others had heard Ash and had also decided to get some rest before it was time for Max, Red's, and Gary's battles in a few hours, though, they never thought that they would see what they would.

As they all arrived at the hotel they could hearing Xavier and Leaf playing with Alice, they all smiled when they saw it for themselves and were even more surprised when Leaf pecked Xavier on the lips. Ash's ex-friends were speechless, the first to speak up was Brock, "WHAT!?" he yelled gaining the attention of both Xavier and Leaf, along with Alice's attention too.

They all stared at each other before Xavier said, "Um, hi guys".

* * *

**Yeah, I know, longer chapter than usual, but also a chapter with two pokemon battle scenes which I feel I did great on considering that this is my first time having to write a pokemon battle scene, also, people are gonna be disappointed at the pairings in this fanfic I can tell you that, but then again, i'm pretty sure that happens all the time, also, writing that little get together scene felt cheesy to me, but it also touched my heart so I felt that I had to keep it in, I hope you guys liked this third chapter hopefully I can write more this week but then again i'm pretty busy with school work and youtube in all, so I don't know when the next chapter will be, also, I hope you guys liked the way I portrayed everything in this chapter, I also want to say that most of the characters in this fanfic are 18+ except for Max and Alice, and how many other characters that are in this story that are supposed to still be kids, so technically, I think if i'm right, Xavier and Leaf should be able to adopt Alice as their adopted kid and yea, seeya next chapter.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, Assassin here, I just want to go ahead and say that a review as decided to annoy me, and that**

**I know that since there will be others about that same review, I will explain something, this is my fanfic, I **

**will write it the way I feel it to be written, Xavier is not a Mary Sue, it's just that I decided to give half of the **

**chapter to him, you don't have to complain over one chapter, there will be other chapters where some **

**of the main characters in this fic won't do anything at all except for say one line or do something else,**

**but you got to understand, that i'm writing my fanfic my way and that the story is about all the characters, **

**not just one, like that one idiot reviewer said, maybe it should be about Ash, but then I wouldn't feel in**

**control of my fanfic anymore, it's good to feel that you're in control of what you're writing then what's the **

**point, writing fanfiction is supposed to come naturally to you, it's not something that you should have**

**others tell you how to write, I asked you guys about stuff that I should add, if you wanted me to that is,**

**and then only one person sent me a message about that, and then I see a guest reviewer complaining**

**about how I write MY fanfiction, it was just one chapter, there are gonna be other chapters where other characters**

**take up most of the chapter, the third one I dedicated to those three, you've got to understand that I don't**

**like being the way I am when i'm writing this, but if I have to I will send a harsh message or two,**

**now c'mon, this is my fanfiction, if you don't like the way it's headed then feel free to write your own**

**version of this story just without my OC's.**

**-Assassincity500**


	5. Chapter 4 It's begun

**Hey guys, it's me, Assassincity500 here with a new chapter, let me say that I am glad for the reviews even though I didn't like some of them because my OC kept coming up and it got a little annoying but after talking to one of the reviewers he explained why people saw my OC as a Mary-Sue which i'm not trying to make my OC Xavier a Mary-Sue, I was just giving him a chapter like that, the others, like I said in my authors not will get their own chapters soon, this chapter i'm gonna try and have it be a background and development chapter if that makes sense, if i'm wrong on the development thing then, oh well, i'm still kinda new to this fanfiction thing, since if anyone has read my other 2 fanfictions then you'll see how much i've changed from having an OC that's a bit of a badass to having an OC like this one, before we go on with this, I have to say thank you to all the people for the advice and telling me to ignore people who say my character is a Mary-Sue.**

**This is something that I want to get out there right now, some people are complaining about my grammar, well, know this, i'm only 14 and I go to a high school where they don't really teach you about grammar very well, so yeah, spelling i'm all good with because I don't like spelling errors, and grammar, well, that's gonna be a while before it gets fixed, so sorry for all those who complain about grammar in all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in the anime, game, or manga, I only own my OCs**

**By the way, I hope that it didn't take too long for to update for you guys, it's just that where I live STAAR tests have been keeping everyone busy with studying and finishing them and i'm almost done with my STAAR tests which i'll be done with on tuesday and then i'll only have to worry about the final week of school with the final exams which will keep me busy for the last week of may and the one week of june, so sorry if you think i'm taking a bit too long to update, by the way, you might hate me for this chapter because it's not like any of the others near the end of it, plus, I waste quite a bit of the chapter on some type of introduction thing that I thought up of so sorry about that too.**

* * *

**With Ash a minute after Leaf and Xavier left with Alice **

Ash and the others were trying to find Max's group. After a few minutes of searching they gave up and decided to go back to the hotel, but were stopped by a certain Cerulean Gym Leader.

Misty walked up to Ash, "Hey, Satoshi, where' s Xavier, Leaf and that little girl that was with you guys?" she asked, "They're back at the hotel calming Alice down because she burst into tears after hearing the words parents come from Xavier's mouth".

Misty and the group of friends stood there confused, "What do you mean Satoshi?", "Well, Misty, you see, when Xavier and I first met Alice it was when Xavier had to stop his Flygon from attacking Leaf and Alice, we asked Leaf about Alice and found out that her parents were dead, and you can imagine what that can do to an 8 year old girl", he said as his voice shook.

The whole group stood there silent imagining what the little girl was going through, "Xavier seemed to be able to calm her down though, because we saw him come out of the preparation room carrying Alice asleep in his arms,", he said.

The group of friends decided to change the subject, "So, Satoshi, the whole group was wondering if we could hang out with you guys to hopefully avoid our families who are getting on our nerves".

"Fine with me, but i'm not sure about the others, you guys ok with them hanging out with us?" Ash asked his group, they all nodded their heads and immediately started up a conversation with each of the different people in Ash's ex-friends group, Ash sweatdropped at the sudden eagerness at talking.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, "Pika pi,", "Yes Pikachu, it seems to have gotten lively quite fast alright, now then shall we head to the hotel to get some rest?" he asked Pikachu, "Chu, Pi," Pikachu said in agreement, the others had heard Ash and had also decided to go back to the hotel and meet up with Xavier, Leaf, and Alice.

On the way to the hotel Max asked Ash "So, Satoshi, do you happen to know about an Ash Ketchum?"

At this question everyone excluding Max and his group froze, Ash was the first to snap out of his frozen state.

"Yes, I know him, he seemed like a nice and good trainer that took care of his Pokemon, but when I met him I could see sadness and hatred in his eyes." he paused noticing tears growing in their eyes as they remembered what happened to Ash.

Ash waited until they calmed down to continue, "Of course, he wasn't alone, Xavier had been with him, he was also the one that explained what had happened to him along with a few other details he had told me not to reveal to anyone."

May spoke up, "Satoshi, if it isn't a problem, do you happen to know where Ash is, or what he's been doing these past few years, or if he's still alive, please, tell us." tears about to burst from her eyes after hearing that Ash might still be alive.

"I can only answer one of those, yes, he is still alive, the others, he told me to keep a secret, even if I met his old friends." he said noticing they're shocked faces after hearing what he said.

Red spoke up, "C'mon guys, let's continue on to the hotel and let's drop this subject, it's not doing much good for anyone anyway, also, before we get there Xavier told me to tell you all that the next time we got together that we should all introduce ourselves properly, and that'll be when we get to the hotel, ok?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and continued on to the hotel.

**A few minutes later at the hotel **

As they all arrived at the hotel they could hearing Xavier and Leaf playing with Alice, they all smiled when they saw it for themselves and were even more surprised when Leaf pecked Xavier on the lips. Ash's ex-friends were speechless, the first to speak up was Brock, "WHAT!?" he yelled gaining the attention of both Xavier and Leaf, along with Alice's attention too.

They all stared at each other before Xavier said, "Um, hi guys".

Brock rushed toward Xavier, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and asked "How the hell man, you can get a girl but I can't, explain how thi- aghhhh", he was cut off by May grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away.

Xavier turned his attention to Ash and they locked eyes, Xavier understood what the others were doing here at once after looking into Ash's eyes.

"Ok Satoshi, but it's not like everyone is gonna get along after they know who the others are", he said looking towards the door where the others stood trying to shut Brock up.

"Yes, I know, but it was your idea, and I think it might be a good one, who knows, maybe after they find out who I really am during the fourth round the others will back me up in why I left", he whispered to Xavier as he sat down next to him.

After the group had finally shut Brock up they turned their attention to Xavier and Leaf.

May, Dawn, and Misty walked up to him, "So, you're with Leaf now huh?" the blunnette asked.

"Yes, I am, and there's also something else you guys should know, i'm adopting Alice." he said plainly expecting what happened next.

The room fell into a silence, broken only by the sound of Brock fainting and hitting the floor.

"But Xavier, what about your matches in the tournament!" Max yelled earning himself a clonk on the head from May.

"He's adopting Alice and is going out with Leaf now and all you can think about is the stupid tournament!" May said.

"No, he's right May, adopting Alice will get in the way of my matches but Leaf suggested something to me before you guys got here that we both agreed on." Xavier stood up.

"Leaf says that she can watch her while i'm in a match and I can watch her while she's in a match, it shouldn't be that hard." he walked over to Brock who was still out cold from fainting.

"Oi, wake up you lazy bum," he slapped the Pokemon breeder multiple times but failed at waking him.

He sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but, BROCK LOOK IT'S NURSE JOY" he yelled at the sleeping Pokemon breeder.

"Where, where, oh, Nurse Joy, how your beauty blinds even the brightest of st-aaaggh" he grunted in pain as Xavier pulled his ear snapping him out of his trance.

"What happened, where's Nurse Joy?" the breeder asked confused.

"You know, maybe I should've left you alone instead of waking you up..." Xavier backed away from Brock.

"Now that that's over, let's all get to what we were originally supposed to do, like Satoshi explained to all of you, we're all going to introduce each other but it'll be the way I do my example, i'll go first for the example now".

"Hi, my name is Xavier Emburst, i'm 18 years old, i'm here to win this tournament and i'm a trainer, obviously, now then, who's next?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to Alice.

Red stood up, "I guess i'll go now, my name is Red Stratos, i'm 20 years old, i'm a Pokemon Trainer and i'm here to win this tournament, on to the next person." he sat back down into the chair he was in before.

Both Blue and Yellow stood up, "Hi, i'm Blue Treyston and this is Yellow Holominst, i'm 20 years old and Yellow is 19 years old, we're both pokemon trainers and we're both here to compete in this tournament, now, who's next?" he asked as he sat down along with Yellow.

Hilda and Hilbert stood up, "Hi, i'm Hilda and this is Hilbert, we're both 19 years old, both trainers, and we're both here to compete in the tournament" she quickly said.

Ash stood up, "I'm Satoshi Redcross as you've heard from my friends before, i'm 19 years old, i'm a trainer and obviously i'm here to compete in this tournament" he walked over to Xavier, grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

Xavier stood up again before anyone could stand up, "Ok, you know what, this is already starting to get annoying, that's it, i'm just going to introduce everyone so that it goes by faster, understood?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, so i'm gonna point everyone out based on what I know and I am very informed on all of you by the way".

"Ok, here we have Dawn Berlitz a Pokemon coordinator who rarely competes in contests anymore since the disappearance of Ash Ketchum, is 16 years old, and is here to cheer on Gary and Max since Satoshi knocked out the other trainer known as Paul".

Paul and Max stood up to tackle him down but were stopped as Satoshi used a power that unknown to quite a few of them, May, Max, and Brock knew though, it was aura.

He forced them back down and allowed Xavier to continue, "Anyway, Gary Oak, 19 years old, a pokemon trainer who came here to compete in the Alpha Indigo League and is known to be the son of Samuel Oak, A.K.A professor Oak, he and Tracey don't get along for a very obvious reason".

"Paul Shinji, a Pokemon trainer who was Ash Ketchum's rival in the Sinnoh region was also here to compete in the tournament but was knocked out by Satoshi over there, May Maple is a pokemon coordinator like Dawn who also rarely appears in contests anymore, she is here to cheer on her brother Max who is sure to be beaten and Gary Oak".

"Next we have Max Maple, 16 years old, a Pokemon trainer and not a very good one at that according to what i've seen, is the son of Norman Maple a gym leader from Hoen who has made my list of enemies".

"Now, here we have Brock Harrison, 25 years old and is currently a Pokemon breeder studying to become a Pokemon doctor and used to be a gym leader, he is here to cheer on Max and Gary in this tournament".

"Iris Airisu, a Pokemon trainer who I know barely anything about except for the fact that she loves dragon pokemon, is 17 years old, is here to compete in this tournament like almost everyone else in this room, and the only reason I know so little about her is because I really couldn't care much about someone who goes out of her way just to annoy me".

"Cilan Dento, is a Pokemon Connoisseur who was at one time one of three gym leaders and is now here to cheer the everyone in my group including Iris on in this tournament, that is, excluding Alice because she's a child".

"Now then, this is Alice, a little girl who i'll be adopting in a little while and is 10 years old, she is quite shy around other people but I guess hanging around everyone here will change that, although, i'm not sure I want her to hang around a certain Pokemon breeder in this room as he directed is stare at Brock.

"Hey don't loo-" he started but was cut off by Xavier continuing.

"Oh well, that right there is Drew another Pokemon coordinator except he was the one who continued competing in contests and help comfort May, Misty, and Dawn who missed their dear friend Ash Ketchum so very much, and they still do".

"Misty Seaflower was at one time a Pokemon gym leader and was the first girl that Ash Ketchum ever traveled with, 19 years old, here to cheer on Gary and Max because once again Paul was eliminated in the first round and is currently trying to hit me with a mallet." he finished while easily dodging Misty's attempts at hitting him with her mallet.

"This is Leaf, a Pokemon trainer, 19 years old, here to compete in this tournament, and is my girlfriend, and over there is Tracey Lewis, a Pokemon Trainer who is Professor Oak's pupil, 19 years old and is here to cheer on Max and Gary on in this tournament, now then, i'm pretty sure I didn't miss anyone and got this over quicker than having you all stand up and then sit down".

"Ok, any questions?" Xavier asked as he sat down, he looked between each and every single one of them wondering which one would be the first of them excluding Gary to realize that Satoshi was Ash.

May stood up allowing everyone to see her on the verge of tears, 'I wonder, has she figured out whether he's Ash or not?' Xavier thought to himself, 'Has she figure out who I am?' Ash asked in his mind.

"Satoshi Redcross, I think i've figured out your real name, but you know what, i'm not sure whether you're really him or not, you have a pikachu that occasionally jumps onto your shoulder, Xavier talks to you like he talked to Ash, you're cold towards our parents, i'm not sure whether to believe that these signs mean that you are who I think you are or not" said May.

"May, who do you think I am, if you guess correctly you'll have to wait until the fourth round to tell the others, you will not say who I am right now, we'll meet again later today and you'll tell me who you think I am, do not tell any of the others who you think I am, if you do then there will be consequences, do you understand me?" Ash stared at her with a serious face.

"I, I understand," she then ran out of the room, leaving the others confused.

Max chased after her along with all the others.

"Well, Satoshi, has she figured out who you are?" Yellow asked as she walked over to the door, "You should know after all, you can tell because of your aura powers can't you?".

Ash stood up and walked over to Yellow and whispered something in her ear leaving her standing there shocked.

Ash walked out of the door, not saying anything else, Hilda followed him out, along with Hilbert, Cilan, Iris, and Red.

The rest of them stood up and walked over to Yellow and waited for her to snap out of it.

After waiting for 10 minutes Blue whispered something into Yellow's ear that made her blush, after that Blue had a red hand mark on his left cheek.

"Ow, well Yellow, what did Satoshi tell you?" Blue said rubbing his cheek.

"He said that she's planning on telling the others and the parents who he is, that's why he's left, to make sure that she doesn't say anything," she answered.

"Ugh, that fool, Leaf, keep Alice here while Blue and I go stop May from doing something dumb," he told her as he left through the door.

They started running and searching for May to stop her from being foolish and telling the parents, the group was ok, but the families would kill Ash if they knew he was with them.

Xavier stopped moving and put his hand up to stop Blue as well, "What's wrong Xavier?", he just put his finger to his lips and motioned for him to get into the tournament halls, "Go and find May and the others, i'll stay here, there are some unwanted guests, by the way, if i'm not with you within 20 minutes, tell Satoshi that it's not his fault, don't ask what I mean, just tell him I said that, now GO!" he ordered him.

He obeyed and ran into the tournament halls to go and find May.

**10 minutes earlier with Ash after he left**

Ash ran and ran so that he could stop May, he was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the dark aura in the forest that Xavier would soon sense from searching for him and May.

Ash ran through the hotel hallways and the Pokemon center but couldn't find them, he then decided to go through the tournament hallways, sure enough he found them after a few minutes but when he met up with them he could say May telling them something, 'Damn, she better not be telling them what I think she is' he thought to himself.

"May!" he called out to her out of breath as he stopped running.

He caught the attention of the whole group and was given a few glares from the girls as they walked over to him.

"Hello, Satoshi Redcross," Misty pulled out her mallet to hit him, 'Ah, so she didn't say anything to them, but why are they glaring at me?' he asked himself in his mind.

However she was stopped by Blue who had caught her mallet mid swing.

"Misty, I don't think it's a smart idea to do this, Satoshi, how long has it been since you left the ro-" but was cut off as they all heard multiple screams and an explosion.

"Dammit, c'mon let's go," Red said as he started running towards where they heard the explosion came from.

As Blue ran with the others the words 'It's not his fault' kept going through his head.

They arrived at the entrance that Blue had come in from and saw Xavier laying face down with burn marks all over him along with his clothes in tatters.

Ash inspected the area to find out who had done that and sensed a dark presence in the woods quickly moving in their direction.

"Dammit, guys, get Xavier out of here, find Cynthia and Lance, if anyone stops you tell them Satoshi Redcross sent you and tell Cynthia and Lance to get here quick!" he ordered them.

They all stood there watching Ash as darkness began to flow out of the forest, noticing that they were still there he said, "Go, now, get Cynthia and Lance, and hurry, i'm not sure how long i'll be able to hold this thing off!" he said snapping them out of their trance after seeing the darkness, Red grabbed Xavier, and then they started running but Brock was grabbed by the darkness.

Ash quickly used his aura to cut the darkness that held Brock and defended the group from it's multiple attacks on them and not him, 'Dammit, why's it attacking them instead of me, this doesn't make sense, i'm the one hurting it, not them.' he thought.

He looked back and saw that the others had made it inside and turned back towards his enemy just in time to see the darkness send some type of ball of black energy.

He gathered his aura and made something he'd been practicing on making for a while using aura, an aura sword, he brought it up and cut the black energy ball.

It wasn't the greatest of ideas, mainly because it blew up in his face after he cut it in half, the good thing was that his aura protected him from the explosion.

This wasn't going to be an easy battle to hold off, he knew that without back-up he would end up just like Xavier, "Tch, dammit, I won't lose, I won't, I won't let Xavier's lost fight be in vain, I will hold you off and then beat you when the others get here, you can count on it!".

He brought up his aura sword again and slashed at the darkness that had started to form into something, he slashed and slashed but couldn't stop it from forming into a human, a human that he knew all too well.

**Back with the others trying to find Cynthia and Lance**

May was scared, more scared than ever, if that thing had almost killed Xavier, then what would it do to Satoshi, what would it do to them, they had seen him just barely block every attack that was directed at them, so what would happen if it made direct contact with them.

Red noticed May shaking and told Drew to hold onto Xavier for him, "May, don't worry, i've known Satoshi for awhile now, there's no way that he's gonna lose to that thing before we get back with Cynthia and Lance, so don't worry." he told her.

"Ok, I guess we should hurry then shouldn't we?", Red smiled, "Yes, May, yes we should, alright everyone double time it so that we can get back and help Satoshi".

They ran all over the tournament hallways until they found Cynthia and Lance who were being guarded by two guards, as they approached the first guard said, "Hold it, you're not supposed to be here, how and why are you here?" the guard questioned them.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not, what I will say though is that Satoshi Redcross will be very angry if he hears that you denied his friends a talk with the sinnoh champion and one of the Kanto Elite Four" Blue told the guard who quickly paled.

"Alright, we'll let you go, just don't cause any trouble" the guard let them through.

Cynthia and Lance quickly noticed them and the injured Xavier in Red's arms.

Red spoke up, "Cynthia, Lance, you've gotta help, Satoshi is out there fighting something and told us to come and get you, he thinks you can help, he's fighting some type of darkness thing," he quickly blurted out.

Xavier opened his eyes in time to hear the word darkness thing, "What's this about a darkness thing?" he asked.

"Xavier, you're awake, you should still be out, those injuries should have at least kept you out of it for at least another week or so!" Dawn said with surprise.

"Yes, well, i'm not one to stay down for long, now then, what's this about some type of darkness thi-nnngh," he grunted as the pain hit him all at once noticing his injuries at last.

The group looked worried, "Xavier, we thought you knew what the darkness thing was, after all, didn't you fight it?" May questioned him.

Xavier looked at them at a loss for words, "You've got to be kidding me, that wasn't darkness that I fought, it was an entity that can take the form of any human possible, I guess it took the form of darkness when it attacked you guys eh, well then, where's Satoshi, shouldn't he be here with us?"

The group looked at him, "I'm sorry Xavier, he's currently holding off the darkness thing and is awaiting us" Cynthia said pointing to both herself and Lance.

"I see, well then, Lance, mind grabbing my second to left pokeball and calling the Pokemon out?" Lance did as he said and a Torterra appeared.

Torterra looked at it's trainer concerned, "Torterra, use Giga Synthesis on me" Torterra started to glow green and then roots came out of the floor board and wrapped around Xavier as he started to glow as well.

Soon, after a few seconds he was back to perfect condition and stood up, "Return, Torterra, now then, Lance, Cynthia let's go and catch up with Satoshi to help him, the rest of you will stay here, you can't help, not when you don't have any type of aura powers." they just stood their staring at the newly healed Xavier that stood in front of them as if nothing had happened to him before.

Xavier, Cynthia and Lance ran towards where Ash was and would be there in a few seconds at the rate they were going.

They ran through the door to see Ash slashing at some type of glob of darkness forming into something, they couldn't run as they saw who the darkness turned into, Xavier only stood there shocked, he finally muttered the name of the person it had formed into, "...Alice...".

* * *

**Ok, and that's another chapter finished finally after so long, i'm not done with STAAR testing yet so yeah, by the way if anyone complains about my grammar I already talked about that in the beginning of this chapter so yeah, also, i'll be accepting OC's if you guys want them to be in this fanfic, if not then oh well, your choice.**

**I'm also taking ideas on what pairings you guys want me to put into this fanfic, and yes, it will be a Ash X Hilda fanfic, so that's already there, along with Xavier X Leaf, so any other pairings will be much appreciated if you want any that is.**

**By the way, if you didn't like this chapter then sorry, but this is where i've been leading this fanfic this whole time so yeah, it's not as long as chapter 3 but it'll have to do.**


End file.
